


Para Siempre

by AnnieDeOdair



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Damian es menor de edad, M/M, Menor de edar
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 05:57:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15857613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieDeOdair/pseuds/AnnieDeOdair
Summary: Richard lo miró con una sonrisa sencilla, desprovista de los encantos fabricados que imprimía cuando quería conquistar. Ésa era la sonrisa real, la del niño que perdió a sus padres, la del muchacho que luchó codo a codo con Batman y la del joven que lideró diferentes equipos de héroes en el camino de buscar su propia identidad como Nightwing. / / DickDami.





	Para Siempre

**Author's Note:**

> Me quedé con ganas de un DickDami de verdad, no como el otro que escribí que podría ser de amor fraternal (igual me encanta verlos así, pero también romáticamente)
> 
> Disclaimer: Los personajes le perteneces a DC Comics, no a mí.

**Para siempre**

Damian se sentó en el suelo vestido con su ropa de entrenamiento; unos pantalones y una camiseta negra sin mangas. Frente a él estaban entrenando dos personas muy cercanas. Batman y Nightwing; o quizá Bruce y Richard, su padre y el primer Robin. Damian podía decir lo que sea de cualquiera de los Robins que habían ocupado ese lugar hasta su llegada, pero Dick era el que más cerca estaba de Batman. Tenían una relación bastante única que no le vio con nadie más. Supuso que era porque Dick fue la primera persona en llegar a su vida y crecer junto a él. La primera persona a la que se abrió y a la que protegió involucrándose.

Y aunque odiara admitirlo, entendía sus razones para confiar en él. Richard era desesperante y a veces demasiado despreocupado, pero era leal. Completamente leal. Si Batman le pedía que se tire desde el Manicomio Arkham, Dick lo haría porque sabía que Bruce siempre tendría un plan para rescatarlo. Entendía cómo pensaba Batman y su lógica, algo que a él le costaba horrores. Además, era estratégico, ligero, flexible, buen peleador, confiable, todo lo que un buen héroe debería ser. Probablemente le faltaban muchas de las cosas que los otros Robins tenían, una inteligencia desmedida como Tim, o una temeridad insaciable como Jason, pero con lo que tenía alcanzaba para hacerlo el hombre de mayor confianza para Batman.

Quizá en algún momento estuvo celoso de él, de la forma en que su padre confiaba en él o lo dejaba involucrarse con sus casos, pero luego entendió por qué. ¿Cómo no dejar el barco al mando de Richard Grayson cuando el hombre era tan jodidamente confiable que preferiría morir ahogado con él? Damian odiaba admitir virtudes de otros, pero debía reconocer que Dick era alguien digno de confianza. Le bastaba sólo verlo para comprobarlo. Durante algún tiempo se había burlado de él y no había confiado en sus tácticas. Creía que su origen en el circo lo hacía de una categoría más baja que él, que había sido criado para gobernar el mundo. Aprendió rápido la lección.

Crecer en un circo era una gran ventaja para Dick. Tener equilibrio, balancearse correctamente, esquivar, moverse con rapidez, caminar por una cuerda; todas eran actividades que ellos hacían diariamente como vigilantes de Gotham. Damian estaba casi seguro de poder diferenciar a Dick entre miles de personas. Su manera de moverse, de caminar, correr, pelear, saltar era tan particular, tan íntima,  _tan de él,_  que no podría confundirlo jamás.

Y ahora que estaba sentado mirándolo entrenar entendió eso. Cuando Dick fue su Batman y lo eligió a él para ser Robin, todos comentaron que Batman parecía  _más ligero, más ágil_. El estilo de Dick era difícil de quitar. Sus piruetas, sus patadas, su forma de pelear estaba tan arraigado dentro de él que no podía dejarlo. Verlo le recordaba esos momentos donde pelearon codo a codo contra la oscuridad de Gotham. Había aprendido mucho de él en esos tiempos.

Un bastón de esgrima pasó al lado de la cabeza de Damian y se clavó en el suelo. El chico reaccionó tarde, una milésima de segundo y no pudo atraparlo. Miró en dirección a su padre y Dick y tomó el bastón para lanzarselo de vuelta.

—No soy parte del entrenamiento —comentó arrojando el bastón. Nightwing lo atrapó en el aire.

—Deberías estar más atento, Dami —respondió negando con la cabeza y el actual chico maravilla giró los ojos—. ¿En qué estabas pensando?

Damian abrió los ojos y desvió el rostro. Jamás en el mundo admitiría que estaba divagando sobre él. Sería demasiado estúpido y no quería darle el placer de burlarse. Dick siempre era el que intentaba cuidarlo y consolarlo, Jason era quizá el más buscapleitos con él, pero igualmente, prefería comer carne antes que decirle en qué pensaba.

—¡Sólo vuelve a pelear y no permitas que te quite el bastón Grayson! —espetó enojado y se cruzó de brazos.

Dick sonrió con el bastón en la mano y se dio la vuelta tomando el consejo. Damian bufó. El tonto Grayson era demasiado descuidado a veces. Ése era su error fatal. Volvió la vista a sus movimientos mientras ellos se preparaban nuevamente para pelear. Aunque Dick ya fuera su propio héroe consagrado, seguía entrenando con Bruce cada tanto y Damian los miraba cómo si no le interesara cuando en realidad seguía detalladamente cada movimiento.

Dick giró grácilmente en el aire y evitó una patada de Bruce. Dio varios saltos y se posicionó al otro lado de la sala. Damian admiró su destreza y agilidad, parecía ligero, casi como si no pesara realmente. Su mirada se fijó en el azul intenso del logo de Nightwing y pensó que eran casi del mismo azul que sus ojos. Por un segundo se imaginó sentado en una función del circo, viendo a The Flying Grayson, la familia de Dick, caminar por la cuerda floja y fascinarse por los movimientos de ése chico, el pequeño heredero de la familia voladora. Casi pudo experimentar la emoción y el vértigo de pensar que podría caer al vacío y aliviarse cuando llegara al otro extremo, seguro.

Sacudió la cabeza y reaccionó. El circo en el que estaba desapareció, pero el actor principal no. Dick Grayson, el último de los Flying Grayson, se encontraba haciendo los mismos movimientos frente a él. Caminando con gracia, moviéndose al compás de un ritmo que sólo él tenía presente, saltado y haciendo vueltas en el aire con tanta gracia como un bailarín. A comparación, Damian se sintió algo tosco, sin la belleza que caracterizaba el andar de Dick.

Su figura lo ayudaba también. Damian sabía que él tendría que crecer, en algún momento tendría más altura y cuerpo, pero Dick ya había pasado por eso, ya era el hombre fuerte y rígido que podía ser. No iba a cambiar mucho más. Su espalda era ya lo suficientemente ancha; su cintura perfectamente delgada para poder quebrarse y dar esos giros; sus brazos necesariamente tonificados para tener fuerza; su espalda ancha y firme y sus glúteos trabajados, perfectos para…

Damian se sonrojó ligeramente, no mucho pero lo hizo y él lo sabía. Sentía el ardor en sus mejillas, sabía por qué era. ¿Cómo podía estar pensando en eso? Ya suficientemente malo era hacerle un escáner corporal a Richard como para detenerse en…  _esa parte_  de su cuerpo.

—¡Damian cuidado! —escuchó gritar y se corrió lo suficiente como para que el bastón de esgrima no lo golpeara.

Se levantó furioso y tomó el bastón con sus propias manos. Dick se acercaba detrás de él.

—¡¿No puedes hacer nada bien?! —gritó ofuscado, lanzándole el bastón. Dick lo atrapó con una mano—. ¡Concéntrate!

Lo vio alzar una ceja y ladear una sonrisa. Eso lo confundió aún más. ¿Por qué demonios se estaba riendo? Dick se acercó y rió suavemente.

—Tú deberías concentrarte, Dami —explicó despacio, como si no pudiera entender—. Hubieras esquivado o agarrado el bastón sin que te lo dijera, ¿qué hay en tu mente?

Dick levantó la mano y la apoyó sobre su frente. Damian pestañeó sorprendido.

_¡Tu trasero Dick, tu maldito y perfecto trasero!_  Damian sacudió la cabeza y alejó la mano de Nightwing de su rostro.

—Como sea, estás fallando, presta más atención —gruñó dándose vuelta.

Detrás suyo escuchó la risa suave y juvenil de Dick. Agh, odiaba desconcentrarse y más por su culpa. Salió de la sala de entrenamientos y se dirigió a su cuarto. Quizá le pidiera a Alfred algún aperitivo, lo que sea que le sacara de la mente a ese atractivo trapesista.

* * *

Se recostó en su cama y dejó un plato de galletas en la mesa de luz. En la noche les tocaba patrullar y seguramente Nightwing iría con ellos antes de volverse a su cuidad. Le gustaba pasar tiempo con él, era agradable tenerlo cerca, pero no cuando salían a patrullar. Estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo con Dick solo o con su padre como Batman, pero tenerlos a los dos juntos era desgastante. Un dúo no era un dúo si iban tres personas. Damian sabía cómo entenderse con Dick, cuando fueron Batman y Robin compartieron un lazo y una forma única de entenderse.

Cuando los tres patrullaban, Damian veía esa forma en Bruce y Dick. Ellos no necesitaban palabras para entenderse, sabían como pensaba el otro. Damian se sentía algo relegado; aún no podía entender a su padre del todo y creía que nunca iban a poder entenderse, simplemente porque veían el mundo de diferente forma. Dick era el que los entendía a los dos, el que comprendía y escuchaba. Él era su articulación.

Suspiró y abrazó su almohada cohibido. El recuerdo del entrenamiento lo hizo estremecerse de nuevo. ¿Cómo pudo desconcentrarse tanto como para que un bastón de esgrima casi lo golpeara? No podía creer que se haya distraído tanto pensando en el cuerpo de ése idiota de Grayson. Era inaudito que él, Damian Wayne, heredero del mando de Batman y de Wayne Enterprise, se hubiera distraído mirando el cuerpo curvilíneo de su compañero.

Por un momento se imaginó a las mujeres con las que Dick salía. Todas eran bellas y fuertes. De algún modo entendía por qué todas peleaban por su atención. ¿Acaso no era lo que él hacía cuando Dick pasaba un tiempo en la casa de Bruce?, ¿querer acercarse, llamar su atención, hablar con él por horas mirando el fuego en la chimenea? Claro que sí, Damian también quería sentirse importante en la vida del idiota de Grayson. Lo valoraba, le importaba más que muchísima gente en ese mundo. Había sido el único que confió y creyó en él cuando fue su Robin. Fue la primera persona que lo dejó ser como era cuando todos, incluido su padre, trataron de controlarlo.

Se sintió un tonto por tener todos esos sentimientos guardados por él. Los sentimientos no traían nada bueno, eran un inconveniente en un héroe. Sentir algo así por alguien solamente le traería problemas. Abrazó con más fuerza su almohada y suspiró. Siempre supo que tenía alguna clase de problema. Cuando era niño nunca tuvo lo que los otros sí, nunca habían sido cariñosos con él, o le habían acariciado la cabeza, besado, abrazado, consolado, todas esas cosas que una madre debe hacer. En cambio lo expusieron a condiciones extremas para convertirlo en un líder mundial. Lo usaron.

Y cuando pareció libre de eso, llegó a la guarida de su padre. Un hombre con principios que se ajustaban a lo que él quería ser, pero con inteligencia emocional cero. Quizá su padre era el mejor detective del mundo, pero no era bueno con sus sentimientos. Eso era algo que podían compartir. Pero cuando creyó que nadie estaría ahí para darle aquello que en el fondo anhelaba, apareció él. Richard llegó y le hizo ver; le hizo sentir y respirar lo que era la confianza, los vínculo desinteresado y el apoyo mutuo. Necesitarse mutuamente para hacer un trabajo. Damian no fue un asistente, fue su compañero, su igual.

Era tonto pretender no sentir nada por una persona que llega tan de repente y te entrega todo lo que siempre quisiste sin pedir nada más que sólo confiar en él. Damian podría ser arisco, desconfiado y sarcástico, pero realmente confiaba en Richard. Y en su padre también, sólo que con Dick había tenido el tiempo de formar un lazo realmente fuerte.

—Estúpido Grayson —gruñó apretando la almohada contra sí.

—¿Quieres decirme algo, Damian? —habló una fuerte voz que lo hizo estremecerse.

Se alejó de la almohada y se levantó con rapidez, mirando hacia la puerta. Dick estaba recargado en el marco y sonriendo de lado. Su figura, recortada por las luces del pasillo se veía como la de un esbelto bailarín. Dick caminó los metros que lo separaban de su cama y se sentó a su lado.

—¿Estabas soñando? —preguntó, su rostro parecía serio pero por su tono era claro que lo decía con cierta burla.

—Cállate Grayson, es mi habitación, ¿Padre te pidió vulnerar mi privacidad? —espetó mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

—Sólo te buscaba para que vayamos a comer unos aperitivos —comentó mirando sus manos y luego volvió la vista a él—. Pero llegué y veo que estabas soñando. Conmigo.

Dick puntualizó la última palabra y Damian chirrió los dientes. El estúpido de Richard lo escuchó perfectamente y no había nada que salvara su dignidad ahora.

—Seguramente era una pesadilla —respondió desviando la mirada y suspiró.

Dick se recostó en la cama y apoyó sus manos en su estómago. Damian lo miró durante un rato, asombrándose de ver  _ciertas cosas_ , cómo los músculos tensos debajo de su camiseta, o sus ojos cerrados y su ceño distenso.

De repente y sin que lo viera venir, Dick abrió los ojos y abrazó una de las almohadas de la cama.

—¡Grayson, eres el mejor hermano que pude haber tenido, te amo! —gritó apretando la almohada y Damian creyó que su rostro se puso tan rojo como el uniforme de Robin.

—¡Eres un idiota! —Le gritó tirándole su almohada en el rostro. Dick lanzó una risa juvenil.

—¡Eres el mejor héroe del mundo, estúpido Grayson! —continuó, avergonzando más al joven Wayne—. ¡Me gustaría que siguieras siendo mi Batman, pero no voy a decirlo en voz alta porque soy un chico malo!

Damian se alzó en la cama y se tiró sobre el rostro de Dick para sofocarlo.

—¡Yo no dije eso y eres un idiota! —gritó apretando la almohada en el rostro de Nightwing, pero no con la suficiente fuerza cómo para ahogarlo; además lo oía reír abajo—. ¡Idiota, idiota, idiota!

Dick rió largamente, incluso cuando Damian se retiró de su rostro y se quedó sentado mirándolo con la cara algo rojo y el ceño fruncido. Cuando al fin se descubrió el rostro y se sentó, Damian no lo miraba, enojado.

—¡Vamos, no te enojes Dami! —insistió cerca suyo y rió.

—¡Yo no dije nada de eso, eres desagradable Richard! —espetó cruzando sus brazos y mirando al costado.

—Al menos ya no soy Grayson —respondió sonriendo amablemente y se inclinó para abrazar el cuerpo del chico—. Sabes que sólo bromeaba, Dami.

—No me gustan tus bromas —respondió enojado, pero sus brazos se aferraron al cuerpo de Dick y su cabeza se apoyó en su hombro—. Eres un idiota.

—Ya dijiste eso —murmuró estrechando el cuerpo de Damian en un abrazo—. Lo tomaré como un  _te quiero_.

Damian se separó ligeramente de él y lo miró a los ojos. Podría decir lo que quisiera, pero nunca que no lo quería. Era un idiota y lo diría miles de veces, sin embargo nunca le diría que no lo quería. Era como una de esas frases prohibidas que ni él se atrevía a decir.

—No te sientas tan especial —murmuró sin mirarlo, pero Dick no soltó su cuerpo del abrazo que lo mantenía junto a él.

Dick sonrió, sabiendo que lo que decía Damian era una defensa, una barrera que le impedía llegar al verdadero él, al verdadero Damian. Conocía demasiado bien a ese muchachito como para no darse cuenta de lo que sentía.

—Se que me quieres —sentenció mirándolo a los ojos, esas esmeraldas heredadas de su madre. Lo único que Dick quería que tuviera de ella—. No vale la pena negarlo.

—¿Quién lo está negando? —preguntó devolviéndole la mirada con el ceño fruncido—. Sólo digo que no te sientas especial porque te quiera.

Dick sonrió de lado y Damian suspiró. Imposible ganar con alguien que conocía sus puntos débiles y los usaba contra él. Rodó los ojos y se separó de su abrazo, pero por más que hiciera ademán de querer estar solo, Dick no se apartó de él.

Damian lo miró y se entretuvo un largo tiempo comparando el color azul de sus ojos con otros azules que había visto. Por más que el traje de Nightwing, el cielo, o lo que fuera que viera, sea azul, ningún color se comparaba con los ojos de ese hombre frente suyo. Quizá el color era heredado de alguno de sus padres, no lo sabía porque no los había conocido, pero hasta ese momento, le pareció el azul más intenso, más verdadero y más hermoso.

Sacudió su cabeza cuando se dio cuenta de que Dick lo miraba intensamente, preguntándole con esos ojos que tanto estaba apreciando, por qué lo miraba de esa forma. Damian intentó alejarse pero el brazo fuerte de su compañero lo agarró de la muñeca y lo retuvo. No hubo palabras, pero el ceño fruncido y la sonrisa de Dick sólo preguntaban una cosa. Y él tenía miedo de responder.

Durante unos instantes se quedó así, mirando la cama con el brazo de Dick rodeando su muñeca. Suspiró y volvió la vista a él. Dentro suyo siempre supo que una persona como él, entrenada por el mejor vigilante del mundo, no tardaría en descubrir los sentimientos que sentía. Sacudió su cabeza de nuevo y se fijó en sus ojos.

—Estúpido Grayson —murmuró en voz baja, acercando su cuerpo un poco más—. Estúpido Richard.

Dick sonrió, aflojando su agarre y dejandole espacio. Damian apoyó las manos en la cama y se impulsó hacia adelante. Fue rápido. En un momento estaba mirándolo y al siguiente, sus labios se habían presionado sobre los de Dick. Tan fugaz y repentino como ocurrió, Damian se separó de él. No iba a esconderse ni a hacerse el tonto. Eso que había ocurrido fue por su causa y no iba a escapar de eso.

—Dami, yo… —intentó decir algo, pero no había palabras para ese sentimiento—. Esto no debería…

—Lo se, Grayson —respondió levantándose de la cama—. Conozco mis limitaciones y tú eres una de ellas.

Damian se paró delante de él y no se detuvo a mirarlo. Irse aceptando la verdad era mejor que quedarse y negarlo. Ya estaba hecho y no había vuelta atrás. Cuando estuvo por cruzar la puerta, el brazo de Dick apareció nuevamente para tomar la mano de Damian y detenerlo.

—Definitivamente eres una limitación para mí —murmuró Dick; Damian no lo miraba—. Alguien que no puedo conseguir.

Damian detuvo su cuerpo, pero no se giró a verlo. El rechazo siempre era mejor cuando no lo mirabas a los ojos.

—Sin embargo… —murmuró tirando de su brazo y envolviendolo en un abrazo apretado—, a veces deseo romper algunas reglas.

El chico maravilla se quedó en silencio; sus ojos verdes brillaron en la oscuridad de su habitación. La sorpresa de su confesión estaba en el aire y casi podía tocarla si extendía los brazos. ¿Dick quería arriesgarse a romper algunas reglas?. No. No cualquier regla:  _La regla_. La que nadie había expresado en voz alta ni explicitado porque se creía que no hacía falta.  _No involucrarse sentimentalmente dentro de la familia._

Dick lo soltó y Damian buscó sus ojos para una respuesta que le explicara mejor lo que quería decir. Richard lo miró con una sonrisa sencilla, desprovista de los encantos fabricados que imprimía cuando quería conquistar. Ésa era la sonrisa real, la del niño que perdió a sus padres, la del muchacho que luchó codo a codo con Batman y la del joven que lideró diferentes equipos de héroes en el camino de buscar su propia identidad como Nightwing.

—Si eres capaz de esperar, prometo que romperé todas las reglas para tenerte conmigo —dijo en un susurro, agachándose un poco para estar a su altura—. Pero no quiero exponerte a eso, a esperar por algo que quizá no llegue nunca.

Damian lo miró a los ojos con cierto impacto. La propuesta se le hacía muy tentadora, pero también dolorosa. ¿Cuanto tiempo tendría que esperar?, ¿cuántos años?, ¿con quién estaría Richard durante ese período? Sacudió la cabeza y se concentró. Dentro de todas las posibilidades, era un buen resultado.

Sus pies se pusieron en puntas y le dio un suave beso. Dick quiso apartarlo, pero sus brazos se aferraron de los hombros del chico y compartió ese beso tan cariñoso, tan impropio de alguien como él. Sus labios danzaron e hicieron piruetas como las que hacía Nightwing cuando peleaba en las calles de Gotham o Blüdhaven, y cuando se separaron, Dick tenía una expresión de culpabilidad mezclada con cariño.

—Eres un tonto Richard —murmuró Damian mirándolo a los ojos—. Eres un idiota si me crees capaz no poder esperar. ¿Por quién me tomas, por un niño?

Dick rió ligeramente y acarició su rostro. Se inclinó para dejar un suave beso sobre sus labios y lo miró de cerca con una mueca feliz.

—Eres Damian Wayne, el futuro heredero de Batman —respondió burlándose—. Y yo soy Nightwing, tu compañero para siempre.

Damian sonrió a pesar de que el idiota de Grayson se burlara de él.

—Para siempre suena bien —respondió saliendo de su habitación y cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos.

Dick sonrió y caminó al lado suyo por el pasillo. Por más que tuvieran un camino espinado por recorrer, la recompensa sería larga. Sí,  _para siempre_  sonaba bien.

**Author's Note:**

> Notas: Espero que les haya gustado, me pareció bastante tierno y fue lindo jugar un rato a ser Dami bebé hermoso. Algunos comentarios sobre Damian siendo Robin de Nightwing están basados en el comic Batman y Robin, antes de New 52, cuando Dick tomó el manto de Batman por un momento y eligió a Damian como su Robin (aunque él se autoproclamó con tal jaja)
> 
> Un abrazo a todos.


End file.
